Nazi Zombies for Two
by Awesome one
Summary: A one shot about Annabeth coming over to viset Percy and play games only it doesn't end that way. Percabeth for sure!


Um yeah nothing to say except that this is the result of boredom on a summer day. The idea came like this, I was going to write on my book (I'm writing a book) when my Dad started playing Nazi Zombies. Which is, for those non gamers, is a video game. Call of Duty World at War to be precise. And so I thought about what would happen if our lovely couple *cough Percy and Annabeth cough* played it together. So here it is.

Disclaimer Me+ PJO+ Own=Nothing. Got it?

**Percy's POV**

" **Open the mystery box…YES!!!! I got a ray gun take that stupid undead Nazis!" I yelled at no one in particular. I crunched on the R1 button sending off a round off green circles from the ray gun resulting in the decapitation of three zombies.**

" **HAHA!!!! DIE!!!!!!!!!! Yes I have 3300 points that enough to get a trench gun and two Bouncing Betty's. Take that zombie!"**

"**Hey Seaweed Brain16(AN/ Percy's online gaming name**) go buy the juggernaut perk so we can get to level 10 without having to revive you**." **A random gamers voice sounded through my speakers. I yelled back into my PSEye that had a mic built onto it," Sorry dude I can't, just spent all my points on a trench gun."I heard him groan but he got someone else to buy it.

This is so awesome I thought to myself as I played. I still can't believe Paul got me a Play Station 3 for my birth day and a surround sound stereo system. All for me! I remember coming home from camp after the war with the titans and seeing mom and Paul sitting on the couch smiling like fools. When I asked what was up they took me to my room, a lot bigger than the one in me and moms old apartment 'cause we had moved in with Paul, and I saw all the stuff set up. A big flat screen T.V. with a brand new PS3 hooked up to it and a PSEye, which I found out after two hours of deciphering the manual was a web cam and could also be used as a mic to talk to other people online, sitting on a shelf above the T.V. and to top it all off a brand new Pioneer sound system. That was two weeks ago and I haven't left my room once except to eat, use the bathroom, and answer the phone and I only did that if it was Annabeth.

"

"Yes we made it to level 10 guys and I didn't even need your juggernaut kid!" The game played the "next round " theme music and the round began. I was in the middle off killing a couple zombies when my mom called me.

"

"Yeah mom!?"

"Phone,"

"Who is it?" There was a short pause before she answered,

"Annabeth, she says she wants to talk to you," _Crap Annabeth_!

" Okay coming, tell her to hold on a sec!" I jumped off my bed making sure to shut the game off before running down stairs.

Mom was impatiently tapping her foot in the kitchen and holding her hip with one hand and holding the phone out with the other. I grabbed the phone thanking my mom as I did and ran back to my room locking the door behind me so my parents couldn't listen in.

"Hey Annabeth whats up?"

"Nothing, just call'en to see if you wanted to hang out with me,"

"Yeah totally! I mean I haven't seen you since camp even though you live in New York now, I kinnda miss ya."

"Really?"

"Yeah but only a little." I joked.

"Well that's good 'cause I didn't miss you at all."

"Whatever, how could you not totally not miss this face? It's okay Annabeth I forgive you, I mean every one needs a little Percy to get through the day." I herd her laugh on the other end.

"Wow Percy I think your head has gotten to big for your shoulders to carry."

"Hmmm…..nope! I don't think so but if you don't come over here and play Nazi Zombies with me your gonna have one depressed boyfriend."

"Nazi _What!?_"

"You'll see in about fifth teen minutes when you get here okay, bye I love you"

"Ah okay, love you bye." She hung up leaving me with a smile. I really did miss her for not seeing her in two weeks. And now she was coming to my house. Wait…crap I'm not dressed and I didn't tell mom she's coming.

I jumped out of bed so quick I tripped on a pile of cloths and ran into my dresser some how turning my stereo on in the process. A random Evanescence song started blaring, Everyone's Fool I think. Note to self; clean room, put stereo on dresser not under cloths on floor, and get more manly CD's. I grabbed a grey Tap Out shirt and a pair of shorts out of the dresser I had just fell into and quickly got dressed. Then I grabbed the belt my mom had bought me and started to put that on while flying down stairs into the kitchen. Paul looked up at me from his Hot Rod magazine with an amused expression.

"Whats up Percy?" Paul asked setting his magazine down. I grabbed a grill cheese off a plate on the table and sat down across from Paul. It must be lunch already.

"No running in the house Percy." Mom said wiping her hands on her apron and sitting down also. Knew that was coming. I took a couple bites before answering Paul's question.

"Annabeth is coming over, we're gonna hang out." I took three more monster bites engulfing the rest of the sandwich, "That's cool with you guys right?" I asked with my mouth full. Mom rolled her eyes smiling before wiping a small bit of cheese off my chin with her apron.

"That's fine Percy just brush your hair first." She said. I put a hand on my chin and pretended to be thinking then shook my head smiling. She wrinkled her nose and was about to say something when there was a knock on the door.

"I'll GET IT!!!" I yelled jumping up sending my chair flying.

"Percy you do realize we're sitting RIGHT HERE!" Paul yelled as I ran to the door.

"Sorry." I said as I opened the door. Annabeth stood in the doorway flashing a beautiful smile. What she was wearing sent my seaweed filled head reeling. She wore a red Aeropostale t-shirt with a pair of red converses and denim short shorts. Short shorts! I had never seen so much of her legs ever before and they looked-

" Percy!" Her hand grabbed my chin and pulled my sight back up to her face. Oops.

"Ah, yeah…c-c-come in." I said shaking my head to clear my thoughts. She smiled and walked in kissing my cheek as she went by. My brain froze at her touch. I followed her into the kitchen where she gave mom and Paul a hug and a smile. Then she asked how they where and mom in turn answered. On no! I saw where this was going she was started a pleasant conversation. Then they would talk and after a while Annabeth would sit and mom would tell her embarrassing stories about me and I would get no time with Annabeth. I had to stop this madness from going any further! Quickly I grabbed Annabeths hand and pulled her to my room locking and closing the door behind me. Whew that was close!

" Um Percy do explain why you yanked me out of the kitchen like your parents where hellhounds. And why your room looks like it hasn't been cleaned in months." She asked with a smile and patting the place next to her where she sat on my bed. I sat next to her lacing my fingers through hers and touching my forehead to hers.

" If I didn't you would still be talking to Mom and Paul and I wouldn't have got you all to myself and because it hasn't been cleaned in months." I answered truthfully.

She laughed softly then kissed me. I put an arm around her waist and laid her down putting my other hand on her cheek. Her hands traced up my back slowly making their way into my tangled hair. She broke away smiling making me smile too.

" So whats this Nazi Zombies you where telling me about?" She whispered in my ear as I kissed her neck. I brought my eyes back up to meet her beautiful grey ones and smiled.

" You know I suddenly don't feel like playing anymore." And with that she kissed me again and I felt at peace.

**That is my one shot I wrote while being bored and not being able to think of what to write next for A Twist in Time. I hope you Percabeth lovers out there enjoyed it. It didn't end the way I had planned but that's okay I never plan my writing I just let it flow out of me so…yeah. Later!**


End file.
